Seafood Surprise
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: A lonely Kraken's amorous ways gets him and his friends into a sticky situation...


Down, down below in the lovely paradise known as Fishman Island, lay a large and benevolent being known as the Kraken. However you may know him as Surume, the large octopus that was tamed and befriended by Monkey D. Luffy. One day, he was out on the sandy bottom, looking for something. And you know what, this isn't gonna work out. Let's fix this dilemma.

Shirahoshi was at the palace, looking bored. With the threat of Vander Dekken gone, she was able to explore her homeland without any danger. She saw a familiar face at the bottom of the island. It was Surume. Having the need for some excitement, she gathered Megalo and had him stuff her inside of his mouth, going down to see the mighty beast. As the two traveled, the Mermaid Princess recalled her time with the Straw Hat Captain. She gave a warm smile. Finally, the two made it to the sandy bottom. Megalo, relieved of his duty, spat Shirahoshi out. Surume noticed the shark's gagging and the slimy figure near him. He waddled over to see it was his friends. He gurgled in a happy manner. "Hello, Mr. Surume!" Shirahoshi said. "I had a feeling it was you down here. Why are you all alone?" Surume gurgled something to her.

"Oh. It's time for your species to mate. And you don't have anyone to mate with." Surume nodded, looking a little sad. Suddenly, he went to Shirahoshi, wrapping his tentacles around her body. "Huh, what are you-" Surume was cleaning off the drool and slobber from Shirahoshi's body. Megalo was still catching his breath. "It tickles a little…" Shirahoshi giggled. Surume was smiling with her. When his tentacles reached her chest, he began to blush a little. Before he knew it, he had unhooked her coral bikini top unintentionally. "Oh, no!" She shrieked. Surume caught a full look of her large, bouncy bosom. He began to glow even redder and started to steam a little. Megalo looked away in embarrassment but saw Surume's obvious face. He yelled at the pervy Kraken, and then looked at Shirahoshi, who was glowing just as red.

As Shirahoshi turned to Surume, she looked with an empathetic look on her face. "It wasn't on purpose, it's okay." She gave Surume a pet on the head. He blushed even more. The feeling he had bottled up mixed with his now amorous behavior got the best of him. He pounced on top of the Mermaid Princess and began to grope her all over. "Mr. Surume, w-what are you doing?" She asked, looking scared. Surume gurgled with a look of passion and lust. "You can't control yourself? You need to mate now?" Megalo tried to stop the Kraken from going through with his impure intentions but was stopped by Shirahoshi. "Well, if there's anything I can do, I'll try to do my best." Megalo's jaw dropped. He tried to coax her out of doing it. "Megalo, if you were in my position, would you not do the same for a friend?" Shirahoshi told him. Megalo shook his head in disagreement. Too bad for him, this is no Man's territory.

Megalo watched as his dear friend became sullied by the slimy tentacles of the Kraken. Surume rubbed them all over her body and moreso around her torso. Shirahoshi looked a little nervous but as she looked at Surume, she saw genuine bliss in his face. She gave a light smile. "Is it really that enjoyable for you, Mr. Surume?" She asked. He nodded in agreement. Shirahoshi then wrapped her arm around Surume's body and embraced him closely. He moved his tentacles from her torso to her chest, wrapping them around her soft yet firm breasts. "Ah, not there!" She welped. Surume took his time feeling the Mermaid Princess's breasts, curling her nipples and tugging them lightly. She moaned a little from the sensation.

Suddenly, Surume began to snicker. "What? Are you laughing?" Surume pointed at Megalo, who was sweating hard. And speaking of hard, there was something or rather things, that were hard. Shirahoshi looked flustered. "M-Megalo, you're showing…" She told him. Megalo looked down to see his double dick, throbbing simultaneously. He tried to hide it, but to poor effect. Surume laughed harder. Megalo yelled at him, looking embarrassed. "What? You're saying he's jealous and wants some of the action, too?" Shirahoshi said. The shark shook his head but his appearance said otherwise. "Megalo, look at me and tell the truth." She told him. Surume stopped groping her. "Do you feel left out? Do you want me to relieve you for a little?" Megalo took a sigh and nodded. "Okay. Come here." Shirahoshi took the initiative and took the double dick to her mouth. She began to suck on it, taking both of them flawlessly. Megalo had a goofy look on his face from the sensation.

Surume then came in and put his tentacle in her mouth along with the duo dong. "I can't take that much inside of me…or can I?" She thought. To her surprise, she was sucking both Megalo and Surume without any hassle. Megalo was trembling. "Oh, Megalo may be-" She was cut off by Surume, who was also shaking. "Both of them are about to-" The two citizens of the Sea came at the same time inside of Shirahoshi's mouth. She teared up a little. "This is so disgraceful!" She thought. "To think I agreed to do such a thing…what if someone sees us?" After cleaning herself off, Megalo and Surume hugged and cuddled the Mermaid Princess. "You're welcome, Megalo, Mr. Surume." She said, smiling. "I'm glad I was able to help you. Surume looked at Megalo, who looked happier about the ordeal than he did. Megalo gave him a sharp look back. Shirahoshi couldn't help but laugh at the two. From above the sandy bottom, at Ryuugu Palace, was King Neptune, looking at the three via telescope. "She's just like her mother, Jamon."


End file.
